


Meteors

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Is it a Date?





	Meteors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



"Space debris. Most of them are just rocks from bigger rocks getting bullied around and smashed to bits," Nine said, but he kept his fingers touching Rose's, both of them laid out on a rock outcropping on a thinly inhabited world.

She laughed, that perfect sound that had helped him fight the war away, helped him anchor in the present and fight the despair of his past.

"You are terrible at being romantic."

"Is this a date?" he asked, innocently.

"Oy, you!" Rose turned to see him. "Romantic has more than one meaning."

"Is that a 'no'?"

She laughed again.


End file.
